Hard learned lessons
by Anaica
Summary: Derek Cassidy has his dream career and is now dealing with his first failure. Who can he turn to for a shoulder to cry on and some advice?


**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Mother Son time, maybe grab the tissues.**

* * *

Amelia Cassidy let her hair out of the bun and shook her head. Another successful surgery, why had it taken her so long to get back into medicine? Oh right, curses, witches and the like. Also family in a sense.

The kids were grown up, more than Amelia wanted to admit. Henry was living in Augusta with Violet and their twins, he face timed once a week with some family member. Sophia was finishing up her Masters in history and was splitting her time between Atlantis with Miles and a dig site in South America. Derek was on his way to becoming a great veterinarian, all of his hours at the animal shelter were paying off. And Wendy was writing music and doing small shows at the library on a weekly basis. Neal was still happily working at the auto body shop and kept a few hours open to visit the pawn shop. And Amelia had some free time and some goals she wanted to fulfill.

And Amelia couldn't be happier. She had finally had gotten back to her roots. Belle had taken over the library with the assistance of Grace and Ava. Emma and David were running the sheriff station and didn't need an extra set of hands as much anymore. The days of crazy villains was over and everyone could have a normal life now.

She check her watch, it was almost midnight, why had she agreed to work this late and why were there surgeries this late? Something she would have to bring up with Whale. But there was some time before her next surgery, so enough time for a snack. Amelia headed to the break room for a water and an energy bar. That should hold her over until the end of her shift.

She walked in and headed right to the vending machine. But she noticed a very familiar mop of brown hair.

"I can't remember the last time you visited me at work." She remarked as she walked over to her son. Neal used to bring them by when Amelia had first started her rounds at Storybrooke Hospital.

Derek looked up, his eyes were red.

Amelia immediately thought the worse. "What happened? What's wrong?" School, work, home, friends?

"Early yesterday morning, four dogs came into the office, a mother and three puppies. She had been hit by a car and the puppies were hurt and starving."

Amelia had a very bad feeling about where this conversation was going. She sat down next to Derek and took his hand.

"We operated for hours but something went wrong. She…" He couldn't finish his statement.

"She died." His mother finished for him.

Derek choked back a sob but he managed to pull himself together to finish his story. "I focused my attention to the puppies. I did everything right but…"

Amelia closed her eyes, she could feel her own tears forming. Her mind went back to her first medical failure, of course she hadn't been formally trained but that was what drove her to never fail again.

"What did I miss?" Derek asked, it might have been more to himself.

Now which was Amelia was going to answer, the mother or the doctor? Which one did Derek want to hear from? "You didn't miss anything, things get out of hand. You did everything you were supposed to do. It's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel so horrible?"

"Because you care. And that is good." All of her kids cared about other so much, caring mean connections and relationships. And wanting to always do the right thing.

"When does this feeling go away? When will it not hurt? Do you ever not feel it?" Derek's voice broke.

"You don't sweetheart. This is your first death and it wouldn't be your last. You keep going through. You use this as a learning experience. You never give less than your best."

"I thought about using my magic. Would that have changed the outcome?" Derek, like his sisters, had magic but he used it much less than both of them.

Amelia paused. She honestly didn't know. She avoided using her magic when working, it felt like cheating to her. "There's no way to knowing, Derek."

Now he was done talking, he just needed a hug from his mother, like he was a child. No matter how old Derek, or any of her children were, Amelia would always welcome a hug.

They sat there and lost track of time, Amelia's surgery almost forgotten.

Almost.

The door flew open and Whale stood there, annoyed. "Amelia, there you are. We need you in OR three." His tone changed when he saw a shaken Derek. "Are you coming?"

Amelia opened her mouth to answer, but Derek beat her to it. "Go Mom, go save a life. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Amelia kissed his head before heading to the door.

"Mom?"

She stopped and turned around.

"Thank you."

Amelia smiled. She still didn't understand how she had such an amazing life. But she was beyond grateful.

* * *

 **Okay, this was slightly inspired by a recent episode of Grey's Anatomy. Derek is caring and wants to help people. He's a lot like Neal with Amelia's medical drive. But do we want to see his fighting side? OMG, gym class with the next gen, but with magical creatures, like a stimulation? Anyone want to see that?**

 **Reviews?**

 **So, there is one more story, a one shot, for Prydain's Legacy. It was a last minute story that came to me. "Ties are cheaper than Therapy." Any ideas where it is going? Read it tomorrow!**

 **Next Sunday is a new Once story but completely different, stay tune for "Untold Stories: Bounty Hunter".**


End file.
